


关灯以后 PWP

by leesuki1114



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 赫海 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesuki1114/pseuds/leesuki1114





	关灯以后 PWP

【赫海】关灯以后 PWP

虽然不是第一次来到印度尼西亚，但是确实是第一次不为行程而是旅行。

都已经熄灯到了应该睡觉的时间。

李东海发现自己像是个小学生一样，明明都是三十多的成年人却还是会为了一次小小的旅游而失眠——他把脸埋进被子里，努力遮住了嘴角的笑。

他喜欢旅游，喜欢和大家一起旅游。

隐约感觉到了隔壁床铺发出了些细碎的布料摩擦声和赤脚走路的声音，他那根被李赫宰给招惹培养了十几年的某根神经突然被触动，发出了紧绷的琴弦声。

勉强挣脱开那一点点的困意睁开眼睛，还没来得及让眼睛适应黑暗能够视物，李东海就感觉到了自己边上的被子被掀起来一块……一具温暖的身体贴着自己躺了过来。

“——你干嘛！？”

在家时其实已经习惯了两个人相拥而眠，下意识放松了身体之后李东海猛地扬起头。

“和你一起睡啊？”

李赫宰的声音在离得极其近的地方响起。

明明没办法在黑暗里看清，但是李东海却还是对方一把准确的勾进了怀里：“干嘛一副吓到的样子啊李东海。”

他的手已经摸上了怀里人的腰身，调侃的声音搔着耳根，李东海立刻试图往后退，但是被对方的手臂给勾住。

“你疯了吗摄像机还开着？”

因为是李赫宰所以他才放松，清醒了之后突然想起来这次不只是单纯的旅行，房间墙角上面还固定着一个没有关闭的摄像机。

自己和李赫宰是艺人——这一点像是警钟，猛地敲痛了李东海的神经。

“刚才我去关了。”这声音听在耳朵里怎么看都有点不太正经的意思。

黑暗里视觉不起作用，身体上的触觉也瞬间被放大敏感了多倍。

还没等李东海仔细去用大脑思考着这句话潜藏的含义，对方的嘴唇就已经落在了自己的脸上，与此同时落入耳朵里的声音成功让人骨头酸软：“太黑了，亲不准呢。”

“小东海，我们做吧。”

东海抓住了爱人的睡衣领口，压低了声音：“我，拒绝。”

“难得来印尼旅行，让我精神点不好吗？”

他想什么呢？明天还有行程啊，做什么做，不做！

被果断拒绝的李赫宰倒也是不恼，只是顶了下腰：“我们也难得能在印尼做，李东海，给我一次吧。”

“想做了。”

“我们做吧。”李赫宰不断亲吻着李东海的脸颊，在碰到嘴唇的时候毫不犹豫的含住轻咬。

东海瑟缩了一下，尽量轻的推着爱人胸口：“别……”抵着大腿的那根温度实在明显，不断顶弄之间总感觉自己也有点想要了。

他含糊念着，拒绝的态度也一下软化不少。

手掌下面睡衣的触感实在没有皮肤直接接触要来的好，李东海拉扯着他的衣襟：“不做到最后。”

他用李赫宰喜欢的方式软着声音撒娇：“我帮你用嘴含出来好不好？”

没有得到回应，李东海稍微撤了点力气钻进被子里，勾着李赫宰的睡裤往下扒拉。

隔着被子，李赫宰的声音传进他耳朵里不太真切。

“要乖乖含着哦。”

舔了舔嘴唇，东海感觉仅剩的一点睡意也都被挥发殆尽。

首先是用鼻尖蹭了下直直立在嘴唇前的阴茎，脸颊贴上去的时候他忍不住发出一声微弱的呻吟。

——乖乖含着。

从一个连提到口交这个词都会害羞的青年长成愿意主动这么做并且会因此满足的成熟男性得花多久？

当性器被湿软温热的口腔的含住时，李赫宰脑海里冒出了这个不合时宜的问题。

“真乖啊……”捏起被子掀开，他伸手揉了揉那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，“我们东海真棒。”

东海鼓起脸颊，听见了夸奖的话似乎格外起劲，更加卖力在吞吐着那根过于粗硬的肉茎。手扶着没办法含住的地方努力撸动。

李赫宰嘶嘶抽着气，忍不住扶住爱人的脑袋顶弄，为了不让牙齿磕碰到，东海张大了嘴感觉脸颊和下巴都开始酸疼。

太大了——

还是太勉强了吗？

无法克制的这样子开始想着，东海拍了拍李赫宰的大腿，两人全然的默契让李赫宰顺从的放开了手。

“怎么了，东海？”李东海仰起头，似乎隔着黑暗就能看清爱人此刻过于火热的眼神。

他起身把自己塞进李赫宰怀里：“你怎么还不射啊……赫宰，一次……”

“说好了就一次，进来吧。”李东海跨坐到李赫宰身上，低头凑过去伸出舌头舔着李赫宰的下巴，动作像极了撒娇讨食的猫咪，“不真的做下去的话，你也不会射吧？”

爱人什么样子他还能不懂？

满意的笑了，李赫宰一把捞住东海亲上去：“不愧是我男人，懂我。”

“虽然一次可能不太够？”

“别得寸进尺啊，李赫宰。”

顺着李赫宰的动作把睡衣一股脑全都脱了甩在地上，东海跨在他身上扶住那根性器，小心翼翼沉下腰身想要就这么吞进去。

习惯性爱的后穴被生生顶开，紧涩的穴口含住尺寸并不相符的肉茎。

两个人都不好受，李赫宰抬起身体使劲咬了口李东海胸口：“太紧了，亲爱的。”

东海晃着腰，连起伏身体的动作也做得艰难，他控制不住自己的喘息，带了点哭腔：“紧才能夹射你啊，赫宰。”

他们在床事上向来契合，李东海知道怎么样才能让李赫宰很快射出来——只要自己配合。

湿软的嘴唇贴着爱人的锁骨，他向对方求着。

“快点呀赫宰。”

“快点操我……呜！”

话音还没落就被猛地向上一顶的阴茎给肏软了腰。

李赫宰把东海搂住压到了身下，一条手臂勾住他的大腿让他没办法抵抗自己的动作，另一只手简单撸动了几下东海也硬起来的阴茎：“东海，自己照顾好自己。”轻轻弹了下，李东海立刻发出了好听的像是哭的呻吟。

在黑暗里这样的肢体接触更加火热。

粗硬的性器撞进去的又快又深，本来紧涩合起的肠肉被硬生生撞开，摩擦之间也逐渐带出了一点湿润。

“我们东海真的太厉害了，自己就能这么湿了。”

东海也在跟着李赫宰的节奏自慰，难得没有被限制射精，前后都被照顾到的快慰让他想要不管不顾的做下去……可是他只能勉强腾出一只手来捂住自己的嘴巴。

被捂住的呻吟听在耳朵里更多了几分禁忌味道。

李赫宰夸他：“真乖，知道不能让哥哥们听见呢。”

紧紧裹着自己的那处肉穴味道实在太好，他轻易就能找到李东海的敏感点并恶意加重了力道操弄。

这种快感比起射精来说半点不差，李东海呜呜叫着刻意夹紧后穴想要阻止李赫宰的动作——可是李赫宰的动作似乎更重了，滚烫的龟头狠狠碾过敏感点，不断被肏的过程中除了肉体的拍打声之外还夹杂了湿润水声。

——好舒服！

——想射。

快感开始层层叠叠积压，抚慰前段的动作也变得莽撞没有章法，李东海仰着头泪眼朦胧，他突然怨起一片黑暗里无法视物，李赫宰也不能凑过来亲亲自己。

他抽了抽鼻子，自慰的那只手不自觉收紧……他能感觉到自己的小穴被越肏越软，穴口肯定已经是一片泥泞狼藉。

快点，再快点。

高潮，快到了。

拇指狠狠蹭过敏感的马眼，然后堵住——就好像李赫宰往常会对自己做的那样。

哭腔这下更加明显了。

“赫宰，快点……给我…啊！……”

“就是那边、呜…快点啊……我们、我们一起！”

李东海勉强抬起上身迎着李赫宰的动作摆腰，他能感觉到爱人肏弄的动作越来越快，直到握着自己腰侧的那只手突然用力——他猜那里肯定会留下一道深刻的指痕。

“住——住手……呜！”

临近高潮，本就紧致生嫩的穴肉不断紧缩，绞得李赫宰几乎控制不住的想要内射，他也确实这么做了。

腰部耸动，背脊也因为用力而绷紧。

反复抽插着，最后在顶弄进最深处被肠肉紧紧夹住时，温热的精液也跟着射出被留在了深处。

东海无意识的松开了紧握阴茎的那只手，涨得通红的性器顶端可怜兮兮流出一股一股浊白的精液沾到小腹。

“怎么可以这样？”他顺着李赫宰的力道钻进怀里，声音都憋哑了。

抱着爱人平复呼吸，李赫宰发出疑惑的哼声。

“嗯？”

李东海懒散地趴在他胸口，不适得动了一下腿就能感觉有一股微凉的液体顺着臀缝往下流，要求他抱着自己重新再去洗一次澡：“还有行程，怎么可以射进来啊……”

听起来实在是委屈的狠了。

他的爱人笑着伸手在他还是滚热松软湿润的肉穴里搅了搅，里面流出了更多的原本属于自己的体液。

“算你不等我睡觉的惩罚。”

把手指上的液体抹在了东海的臀肉上，顺带还拍打了一下。

“东海不是很喜欢吗？这里……吃了很多呢。”


End file.
